Bog
Bog is both a campaign and multiplayer level of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. In Multiplayer The map is a very wide open and set in a junk-filled Middle-Eastern field. There are four regions on the map. The first is the swampy northeastern section of the map. Although it appears to be wide open with little or no cover, the tank, the tall grasses, and the random bits of junk are surprisingly effective at concealing a soldier. The "Hamburger Hill" can be used to snipe towards the other side of the map. The next area is the middle building. It houses bomb plant point A in Search and Destroy. Anyone on the west side of this building has a good shot in, and claymores are very effective for preventing anyone from coming in. The third region is the corner building in the southwest corner of the map. It is the spawn area for defenders in Search and Destroy, and has excellent sight lines towards the east. The pile of small boxes on the northern edge of this building can be an excellent sniping spot. The final region is the western half of the open area. It features several large shipping crates and a bus for cover. A patient, unmoving sniper can be concealed surprisingly well in the back corner of this section. A good tactic is to plant claymores in the left building cause there are stacks of people that rush the area. Team Deathmatch Teams will usually remain segregated to their own side unless they make a big effort and rush their opponent's side. Players often camp around popular cover spots and shoot back and forth at each other. This basically creates a "no man's land" around the bus, and often prevents either team from advancing to the other side. Free for All Games here are very fast paced due to the near constant threat of enemies (although the map seems pretty big, there is almost always an enemy around you). Because of this camping is also less of a problem. Despite this, sniping is still pretty effective for those who can "shoot and scoot" to a different location quickly. Sabotage As in Team Deathmatches, a team must make a significant push to advance deep to the plant point. Speed is key here, and those who can get behind the enemy fast often get big kill streaks. Headquarters The map is decent for Headquarters. Although the shipping crate HQ can have very fun and intense firefights around it, other HQ's spawn way to close to one team, leading to "Wet Work syndrome" (in which one team spawns right on top of a HQ at one end of the map and the other team must hike all the way across to try and capture it.) Search and Destroy The map itself is relatively well balanced for S&D. However, spawn sniping and "grenade mortaring" are very bad here (especially in hardcore mode). If you survive the initial volley of sniper fire (which can be done by immediately going towards "A" for either team), you must be wary of enemies using the bus, shipping containers, and hill as cover. Domination Fighting is often fast paced and frantic as spawn points can become sandwiched between enemy spawn points. Ground War The map can support a big number of players well, but the large concentration of fire makes the map extremely dangerous to move around on. Cage Match The use assault or sniper rifles work well as the majority of times your opponet is at far distance. Stay on the outside boarders of the map Tactics *A simple but rarely used tactic is to enter the broken bus on the west side. Best used in the bus is a suppressed M16A4 or any other kind of suppressed assault rifle. Sub and light machine guns are not advised, due to the fact that the bullets might give away your spot. Also, unsuppressed sniper rifles can make loud noises when fired which make them highly unadvised as well. Though unnecessary, UAV Jammer can be helpful in not giving away your spot. Plant claymores in both doors as enemy players will try to back stab you. *A good idea is to use a sniper rifle by the east side of the map, behind the walls. Aiming at the building entrance on the left side of your view (the south on the map), where a lot of enemies go in and out and around with a M21 is a good idea because the area is almost always crowded, and the M21 can quickly fire more bullets, unlike other sniper rifles. *If you are the marines, it is also good to snipe on your spawning point, as firefights usually take place in the buildings and in the middle of the map, however if you are OpFor, it is good to snipe in the small market place near your spawning point as the crates makes you less visible but be careful as it doesn't offer you any protection as bullets will just pass through the crates, or you can rush to the broken bus. *Airstrikes will never hit enemys underneath the overpass so do not place airstrikes there. This can be annoying if you wish to provide cover for your team trying to plant the bomb (or defuse) on Sabotage. actually it is not advisable to enter the broken bus for the fact that snipers are always on watch behind the walls to the east and constantly watch the bus and its surrounding area Category:Call of Duty 4 Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty 4 Multiplayer Levels